


That... wasn't an accident

by mysterixn



Series: Was it really on accident? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, awe yea, based off of a twitter post, this is short? and gay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: Alfred accidentally sends his boss, Ivan, a dick pic. Totally on accident. Ivan calls him in to talk to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for Hetalia in forever, so forgive me if they sound a little bit out of character. Russia is hard to write. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> based off of https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-l5-tSpBA2J0/WL2L6IymFoI/AAAAAAAADr4/KjKTShcDN7cjpJpBCYSTnQB271oDwq3aACL0B/h476/2017-03-06.jpg

Alfred nervously adjusted his tie as he waited outside of his boss’ door. He wasn’t ever sure what to expect when Ivan called him to his office, but, honestly, he was pretty sure he knew what this meeting was about.

He— he hadn’t meant to, alright? He’d been texting a friend, and it was all a joke, and he’d accidentally clicked the wrong person to send it to and—

That was what he liked to tell himself. In all honesty, he’d probably meant to send it to Ivan in the first place. Completely subconsciously, of course.

The opening of the door startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to face his boss. Ivan didn’t stand too much taller than him, but he still looked intimidating on any given day. “Hello, Alfred,” he greeted, much more politely than he had the right to in this situation.

Alfred put on his best I’m-trying-really-hard-here smile. “Hey, Ivan!” His cheery personality is always somewhere near the top, ready to bubble over at any opportunity. Ivan simply smiled and opened the door to let him in.

The click of the lock after Alfred entered set him a bit on edge, but he managed to calm his fraying nerves enough to take a seat across from Ivan. His boss pulled out a bottle, and Alfred recognized the label: Ivan’s frequent drink of choice, vodka. Alfred readied himself for a really long 10 minutes.

“You know why I have called you here, right?” Ivan asked, as he began to pour into one glass that he had procured from his drawer.

Alfred laughed nervously, keeping his gaze down. “Let me guess. It’s because of the, uh, dick pic I accidentally sent you, huh.” He noted that he didn’t sound calm at all. _Keep it together, man_.

Ivan stopped pouring as soon as he said that, and Alfred’s palms got sweatier. “Accidentally?”

“Um, yea. It’s not like I _meant_ to send that to you, I mean, that’d just be weird, sending that to your boss, right,” he said quickly, hoping his blush wasn’t showing on his face too much, yet knowing that it was. “I was just having a funny talk with a friend, I didn’t expect it to end up like that, and then I tapped the wrong person to send it to—”

“Hmm. So it was just an accident, then.” Ivan resumed his pouring, and Alfred looked up confusedly.

“Were you expecting it to… _not_ be an accident?” he asked, and a smile made its way slowly across Ivan’s face, as he turned to pour into a second glass.

“Perhaps. Knowing you, I wouldn’t put it past your impressive capabilities.” He said it so blandly that Alfred assumed it was an offhand jibe, and he gripped the chair slightly harder than necessary.

Ivan set the drink down in front of Alfred suddenly. “Drink. You look tense,” he said, and sat back in his own chair, taking a sip of his liquor. Warily taking his hands off the chair edges, Alfred brought the glass to his lips, mirroring the sip and then setting it back down.

“Now. Let’s pretend, for just a moment, that it _wasn’t_ an accident, hm?” Ivan said, and Alfred immediately tensed up again, though he still attempted to keep his cool.

“W-why would we do that?” _Damn it, Alfred, stuttering doesn’t help._

The soft smile was back on Ivan’s face. It seemed to be a constant, never leaving unless strictly necessary, and always as comforting as it was disconcerting. “For my amusement,” he said, and Alfred resisted the urge to frown. Why would that be even slightly amusing to him?

Ivan continued. “What would you have done had I replied in a positive manner?”

Alfred blushed a bright red. “I— what the _hell_ , Ivan? What kind of a question is that?”

“I’m merely curious,” Ivan said. Nothing on his face gave away any kind of true intent, and Alfred was both embarrassed and deeply regretting even entertaining the thought of sending a dick pic to his boss. _Why_ was he so stupid?

He tried to come up with an answer, as Ivan was just staring at him and it was starting to get a bit weird. “Um… I probably would’ve continued sending… y’know… stuff.” He gestured vaguely, and then picked up his drink and took another sip to hide his embarrassment.

Bad idea. “That would have been interesting to see,” Ivan said, and Alfred nearly spit out his drink. He was suddenly annoyed by Ivan’s calm demeanor, by his small smile that seemed to indicate he knew more than he was letting on.

“Do you just— do you take pleasure in seeing me flustered?” Alfred spat, as soon as he had recovered from nearly choking on liquor. “Because I honestly don’t see the point of you just leading this on, asking me what I _would_ do, despite the fact that you can’t or, or, or _won’t_ do anything about it! You just love toying with my emotions, seeing me vulnerable and open, don’t you? Is this what you wanted?” Alfred realized he was standing, fists clenched and chest heaving. Ivan didn’t look surprised in the least, merely took another sip of vodka before speaking.

“I’m trying to help you get your real emotions out,” he said plainly, and Alfred, though still annoyed, tilted his head slightly in confusion. “You’ve been dancing around the issue of having feelings for me for months now. It was about time you acted on them.”

Alfred stood shocked for a moment, then grew even more angry. “You _knew_? For so long? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? I could’ve— you could’ve— oh my _god_.” Alfred sat back down, putting his head in his hands with dismay. “Why are you like this,” he said softly. Ivan appeared to hear him, and laughed quietly.

“You did not seem inclined to tell me, so I’m glad an opportunity presented itself for us to resolve this,” Ivan said calmly, and leaned back in his chair, taking another sip. Alfred sat back up, suddenly alert, eyes wide as he looked at Ivan.

“So what were you actually thinking when I sent you that pic?” he asked, heart pounding. He wasn’t sure if Ivan was just doing this to “politely” tell him no (that was definitely something Ivan would do), or if he was okay with it…

Ivan smiled from behind his glass. “Are you sure you want to know? Your reactions have not been the most pleasant the past few minutes.”

“Shut up and tell me,” Alfred growled, and Ivan sighed and set his glass back down, the smile still there.

“I suppose you could say I was interested,” he said, and Alfred fought down a small gasp. “I perhaps even considered sending you something in return.”

Alfred’s eyes widened. _Is it just me, or has the room gotten hotter?_ He was totally not expecting a reply like that from unmovable, unfazeable Ivan. Not in his wildest dreams.

Ok, so that might not be _quite_ true, but Ivan didn’t need to know that.

“So— does that mean you’re… fine with it? Because I would’ve been totally cool with spending all that time worrying doing something else.”

Ivan’s smile was more than enough of a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this terrible, short, gay fic. I wrote it in less than a day. 
> 
> Also I have no idea what friend Alfred would casually send dick pics to but, y'know, who cares.


End file.
